pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eevee Switch
Note: This is a sequel to Eevee Search. If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Major events *William's Goomy evolves into Sliggoo. *William's Sliggoo evolves into Goodra. *William is revealed to have obtained an Exploud, and a Swampert. Chapter 1 On the walk home, Sylveon was telling Kandalee, William, and Jacob why Eevee had run off. Goomy, Minun and Mandibuzz were shocked about what they heard from Sylveon. "She was timid and frightened at the same time?" gasped Goomy to Sylveon. "You know how she is," nodded Sylveon. "Especially when it comes to A CERTAIN SOMEONE!" Umbreon swore under his breath. Kandalee giggled. "You have to admit, Dusk was kind of cute!" William and Jacob groaned. "That's the millionth time you've said that," said Jacob. Mandibuzz glared sternly at Umbreon, as Sylveon, Goomy and Minun all chuckled. Bubbles was darting every which way, occasionally putting William or Kandalee in danger of tripping over her. Finally, they reached a spacious looking tent, which belonged to them. Bubbles was sniffing a patch of flowers nearby. She managed to make a crown and darted around Jacob's legs. Kandalee giggled. "Looks like she wants something!" She scratched Bubbles behind the ears. Jacob adjusted his glasses. "Looks like it's getting dark." Kandalee was already out cold. William told Jacob, "I think I need to refill my berry stash." Jacob yawned. "Tomorrow. We need sleep now." Bubbles saw a butterfly and began chasing it around. She laughed. "Butterflies are pretty!" Sylveon rolled her eyes. Then she huddled up with her other teammates. Chapter 2 "We need to do him a favor," said Glaceon. "He did save our sister, after all." "True, true," answered Leafeon, "but I don't know if we should." "We should," affirmed Espeon. "He freed her!" Leafeon's face went pale. "But it's dangerous! No Pokémon has dared to go out at night!" Sylveon chose the verdict. "We're going. Leafeon, you can stay if you want." Leafeon smiled. Espeon, Sylveon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon all walked into the forest. It was dark, so there were constant hisses of, "That's my paw, you dolt!" and "Watch where you're going or I'll crash into you!" After five hours of walking, they reached a berry bush. Flareon looked at it hungrily. Sylveon looked at him. "Now, now, Flareon, we're here to get more for William's stash, not so you can stuff your face." "Aww! But there are raspberries!" "No." Meanwhile, Twilight James was hiding behind a tree. She pushed a button on a remote, and a metal cage came crashing down upon the Eeveelutions. Chapter 3 Sylveon screamed, Glaceon shook, Flareon snarled, Espeon murmured, Umbreon swore loudly, Jolteon yelled, and Vaporeon clung to Flareon. Twilight emerged, smirking. "Ha! I knew you lot were gullible enough to think that those were actual berries!" The next morning, Jacob woke up early. He roused Kandalee and William. "Guys!" Kandalee yawned. "What?" "Everyone is gone!" William groaned. "Again? They probably just found a nice tree to sleep in." Jacob replied, "No! They're in trouble, I can feel it!" Kandalee raised her eyebrows. "Fine. I'll come with you." She rose to her feet and followed Jacob out of the tent. "Leafeon is still here," she remarked, pointing at the Pokémon. "HELP!!" yelled a voice. "Someone's calling our help" William told them. Kandalee whispered something to Pidgeot, who nodded and flew off. A wild Larvitar was frightened and was dodging the Hyper Beams from Team Emerald's Charizard. "That's a Larvitar, and she looks like she needs help, Goomy, Mandibuzz, help me out!" William summoned Goomy and Mandibuzz who nodded. Kandalee clapped a hand to her mouth. "I don't think this is a good idea!" "Calm down, Kandalee." Jacob saw Goomy jump in front of Larvitar and heard Kandalee scream. Chapter 4 Goomy started to evolve. Jacob cried, "Leafeon, Leaf Guard!" Leafeon leapt in front of Larvitar with a leaf shield. Goomy glowed light blue while enduring the Hyper Beam. "Whats going on?" William gasped. Kandalee was visibly shaking. "Don't ask me!" Jacob shrugged. There was a type of cocoon forming around Goomy. Kandalee shrieked, "I THOUGHT THEY EVOLVED!" "It is evolving," answered Jacob. Goomy finally landed, but instead of being a Goomy, it was a Sliggoo. "SLIGGOO!!" It yelled. As William, Eevee, Mandibuzz and Jacob were all thrilled. Bubbles darted behind Jacob, fearing for her life. As the Sliggoo got closer to Kandalee, she screamed and waved her hands in front of her face. Jacob laughed. "It isn't gonna hurt you, Kandalee!" "It's only a matter of time before it kills us all!" Jacob was laughing even harder. "Oh my God! I'm sending this to Kristy!" He had his phone out. "I'm not gonna hurt you" Sliggoo told her, smiling at her. Then something flashed her which came from Jacob's phone. "HEY! NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY" Sliggoo scolded to Jacob. Charizard was about to launch a Hyper Beam at Kandalee, but Sliggoo reacted fast and fired Dragon Breath which she was able to negate the Hyper Beam. Then a sudden Stone Edge hit Charizard. "Who fired a Stone Edge?" Mandibuzz said which made Leafeon point her paw at William and Larvitar. Chapter 5 Mandibuzz muttered under her breath. "Great." "Larvitar, Stone Edge again, and Sliggoo use Thunderbolt" William commanded in which both Sliggoo and Larvitar obeyed with a nod. Sliggoo fired a volt of electricity while Larvitar surrounded itself with stones and threw it towards Charizard. Twilight emerged, smirking. "Ha! You think you can beat me?" She flung a tarp off a large cage - containing Glaceon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Sylveon!! The situation was no longer about Charizard or Larvitar. Jacob froze, his glasses falling off. Twilight brought out a shotgun from her pocket, aimed at Jacob's head, and fired. A purple orb shot out of her gun like a bullet, and hit Jacob square in the forehead. He collapsed. "JACOB!" Everyone gasped in horror. Sliggoo was more mortified with the rest, then she began to glow red in anger. "YOUUUUU" Sliggoo shouted in anger with tears as well. Twilight fired again, but Sliggoo dodges every one of them, she summon a huge raincloud, and began to rain, the instant it made contact with her, she began to glow, blinding everyone. "Its evolving again?" Willia gasped in astonishment. Even Bubbles and Kandalee were in shock. Sliggoo grew twice its size, and began to resemble a large Barney-like Dragon, as the glow shattered, it revealed that she evolved into Goodra. Kandalee opened her eyes, smiling. "At least it's not a bug anymore!" Goodra glared at her. Jacob groaned. "Huh? What happened?" "You were shot." Jacob's eyes glinted red, then back to green. Kandalee placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Fine." His eyes flashed red again. "I dunno..." said Kandalee warily. Jacob suddenly jerked away from her and ran off. Kandalee picked up his glasses, which were still lying on the ground. Chapter 6 She stared at them, then looked at William. "Do you think he's okay?" William shook his head no. "Neither do I." Vaporeon, who had opened the cage, came running and cuddled Kandalee's legs. William escored Goodra and Larvitar to see Jacob, he was startled about seeing a Goodr. with William. Then Jacob, saying nothing, darted off again. "Jacob, wait, where are you going?" He shouted. Kandalee ran back to the tent. She fell back onto her sleeping bag and felt like crying. Her brother had been shot and was inflicted with something, and William was gone too. William entered the tent. "He said nothing, and he just ran off again." Kandalee was buried in a book. It was about plants and berries. She screamed. "What?" "LOOK AT THIS!" William looked at the entry on the Swap Berry, which read: The Swap Berry can be made into a serum that, if not reverted in 24 hours, can change the nature of a person forever. William was shocked. Forever? Then....William sent out Swampert, Delphox and Mandibuzz. "We need to find Jacob, if we don't, his personality will be gone forever. Kandalee, send out some Pokemon to help us." Kandalee released Pidgeot, Eevee, and Clefairy. Clefairy began chattering. "Mm? YES!" Kandalee jumped for joy. "What?" "Clefairy thinks she knows how to help Jacob!" Clefairy grabbed the book Kandalee had been reading. "Clefairy, Clefairy!" She opened it to the Swap Berry entry and pointed at some italic writing. "However, there is a cure. If shot again with the Cure Berry, the person will revert to normal." William had Mandibuzz to scout out for danger. Swampert looked underwater, Delphox used her branch like a torch. Pidgeot kept track of Jacob's location, and Clefairy and Eevee helped Kandalee find the Cure Berries and make the serum that would revert Jacob back to normal. After a few hours, the serum was ready and Pidgeot had told them that Jacob was with Team Emerald. William pulled out his Key Stone and activated it, as the Swampertite worn by Swampert glowed and activated. "Swampert, MEGA EVOLVE!". Swampert mega evolves into Mega Swampert. "Swampert, go and see if Team Emerald is lurking, while in your mega form" William informed him. Mega Swampert nodded and went off. He saw Twilight behind a bush, and alerted Kandalee and William. Kandalee told Clefairy and Eevee to get ready. Chapter 7 Twilight revealed herself. She shrieked with laughter. Kandalee scowled. "What you did to Jacob isn't funny!" "Yes, it is." Twilight lazily threw Charizard, who attacked. "Eevee, Body Slam!" Eevee body-slammed Charizard, who was pinned, then shook Eevee off of him. "Swampert, Hydro Pump. Larvitar, Stone Edge. Mandibuzz, Dark Pulse. And Goodra, Power Whip" William called to his Pokemon. It was a whirlwind of battling Pokémon. Bubbles ran to hide behind Kandalee, again fearing for her life. Kandalee cried, "Pidgeot, Gust!" A real tornado whirled across the land, picking up Twilight with it. She screamed as she was carried off, and Kandalee smiled. "Now to find Jacob." They had been walking for an hour until they reached the HQ of Team Emerald. Kandalee heard Jacob's voice ranting, but she tuned it out and entered the cave. William, Bubble and Kandalee followed Delphox who lighted the cave using her branch to see where they're going. After a few minutes, they came across a fork in the road. Kandalee asked, "Any way to tell?" William released Exploud, which listened for awhile, then chose right. Everyone followed, and they saw a version of Jacob. Chapter 8 He didn't wear glasses,, though, instead wearing a malicious smirk. Kandalee felt like crying again. Clefairy climbed onto her shoulder. "Clefairy?" Clefairy cuddled Kandalee's shoulder and William released Charizard. "This should knock some sense into him! Charizard, Iron Tail!" Charizard's hardened tail knocked directly into Jacob's head. Kandalee screamed. "Is he dead?" Jacob wasn't moving, and he lay on the ground. She put her hand on where Jacob's pulse should be. "There's no pulse..." Flareon stepped up. "I want to try something." He placed a paw on Jacob's heart. "Put your hand on it, Kandalee. You too, William." William sent out his Gardevoir and his own Flareon, then he placed his hand on Jacob's heart, his Gardevoir, Exploud, Charizard, Swampert, Delphox and Flareon did the same. "You wanna help Jacob too?" gasped William, as all of William's Pokemon nodded. Kandalee was deeply touched by all of Willam's Pokemon willing to help out Jacob. She smiled. Jacob's body began warming up. Kandalee squealed. "Omigosh!" "Keep it up!" Jacob's body was the temperature of a normal human. Chapter 9 Jacob's eyes opened. "Huh? Why is the world all blurry?" Kandalee giggled and handed him his glasses. He put them on and got up. Kandalee bounced and threw her arms around him. "You're alive!!" "What, did I die?" He looked at William. "It's a long story." Clefairy toddled over and hugged what she could reach of Jacob's legs. Jacob grinned at the both of his siblings. "You can tell me the story on the walk home." Kandalee returned Eevee and Clefairy to their Pokeballs as William recalled his except for Delphox who stayed out to guide the way, and the group walked home. Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Eevee Series Episodes